


You Didn't See That Coming?

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Romance, first encounter, pietro is attractively smug, you're the definition of badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Quicksilver knocks you to the ground on your first meeting. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>My first ever Quicksilver work!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confuse Him

**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write something for Pietro! I mean, that accent is what dreams are made of! - well, my dreams anyway ;D  
> Let me know what you think, you know I love reading and replying to your feedback!

  
[ ](http://hype.my/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Quicksilver.jpg)

  
You spotted Clint fighting off a team of mercenaries in the thick snow and noticed a new batch of armed soldiers preparing to ambush him from the ground above. Throwing the mercenary who attempted to put a bullet in you to the ground, you slid down the snowy slope to your friend. Clint was up on his knee where he had a good angle at the men and shot arrow after arrow before they got to him. 

Clint saw you approach from his peripheral vision and prepared for a combination attack. You built up speed as you ran and, just like you’d trained back at Avengers Tower, once your foot was firmly placed on Clint’s shoulder, you sprang up into the air. You grabbed four silver pods from your belt and threw them at the new mercenaries with their guns drawn. As your pods were silver, round and no bigger than golf balls, the soldiers found it difficult to spot as they flew in the air.

That is – until they landed by their feet and exploded. The mercenaries flew backwards as the flames danced in the air and snow flew about everywhere. Proud of your handiwork, you walked over to Clint and helped him up since your part of the forest was now cleared. 

“Aren’t you glad I saw them?” you smirked.

“Nice work.” Clint commented as he took your outstretched hand. You pulled him to his feet and chuckled.

“You too.” 

The pair of you took a moment to calm your battle-raging nerves and, as Clint looked at the unconscious bodies strewn on the ground, you frowned at your belt. 

“Damn.” You cursed. “I’m running out of pods.” 

Clint turned his attention to you and noticed the empty pockets. It was in this moment that he wished you both had weapons that didn’t need to be reloaded so often. 

“Tony stored refills in the jet. Stay here, I’ll go get it.” he said and wheeled around instantly to make his way through the battlefield once more.

“I’m an Avenger, I don’t stay in one place.” 

Clint turned around and continued walking backwards, “Scope out the mercs, gather intel.” He suggested and disappeared over the white hill. 

You scoffed at how protective Clint could be and decided to just take his advice. Running your numb fingers through your (h/c) hair, you sighed and turned to the collapsed men on the ground. You surveyed the area once more before cautiously walking over to them. You could hear the shouts of battle in the distance behind you and the Hulk’s fearsome growl echo through the air. 

There was a sweeping gust of cold wind that brushed past your back, sending shivers down your spine, but you dismissed it for a second and squinted at the body of the fallen mercenary at your feet. 

His hair remained still. 

Albeit the air was cold but there was no actual wind that was blowing past. Placing your hand into your belt pocket, you curled your fingers around one of the pods and took in a deep breath. You listened to the silence before whipping around and tossing the pod into the air. Halfway through, the pod burst open and revealed a net concealed inside. 

In a mere blink, the net – that _was_ hurtling through the air – disappeared from your sight and was suddenly strung up on a tree branch. You stared at the rope with surprise and were relatively impressed. There was a second chill behind you and, when you turned, the mercenaries had disappeared. 

“Is this your idea of showing off or are you afraid that I’ll see you coming?” You asked loudly, hoping to draw out your shadow. 

You weren’t fast enough to see it but, you sure as hell felt it, when a strong force rammed into your body and sent you flying backwards. You met with the snow-covered ground once more and rolled a few metres before coming to a stop. You opened your eyes and gasped as your heart hammered in your chest. You saw a man dressed in a dark suit with hair that could blend in with the snow approach quietly. 

It took a while but you recognised the man to be Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver as you nicknamed him – the speedy and tempered Maximoff twin. 

During the briefing at Avengers Tower, you accidentally sparked an argument amongst your fellow teammates when you called the man ‘dreamy’ (Tony sparked like a fuse and almost stopped you from coming on the mission). Now that you were here, however, you couldn’t see anything remotely ‘dreamy’ about the man who knocked you to the ground. 

“You didn’t see that coming?” Quicksilver asked smugly as he circled you.

You spat the snow out of your mouth and, when you noticed its red colour, wiped blood from the corner of your mouth. You looked up and saw your belt far away with your remaining pods scattered through the snow. Slowly, you got to your feet and clutched your right shoulder where Pietro had slammed into you. You steadied your erratic breathing and watched the way in which Pietro’s boots crunched on the snow and how his eyes glistened with an egotistical pride that matched his smirk. 

Sucking in the cold air, you took your chance and jumped forward to aim a blow at Pietro’s jaw. In a blur of silver, he dodged it effortlessly and – as you predicted while watching him smirk – brought his fist to your stomach. Since his retaliation was anticipated, you took hold of his wrist and used it to whirl right into his arms. With a hand pressed on his chest and his confused blue eyes locked onto your own, you smiled.

“What? You didn’t see that coming?” You mocked. 

Quicksilver’s reaction was just as you had hoped, and to top it off, you landed a perfect kiss to disorient him completely which only fuelled his surprise. Finally, you could boast to the team about kissing away a smirk. 

Pietro didn’t know why, but he melted into the sudden act of romance. It was unexpected and unlike anything he had ever experienced. You smiled when you felt his lips respond eagerly and pulled away.

“Careful, Silver. Some might say you’re moving too fast.” You teased and looked up at the man who was currently waging a war against The Avengers. 

There it was – the dreamy look. 

Your little victory smirk was short-lived as a bolt of electricity forced its way into your body. Pietro saw the pain in your eyes and felt your body fall limp in his arms. With your head resting against his chest, Pietro listened to the low-steady breathing of the woman who kissed him and something stirred in the pit of his stomach.

“Good job, Pietro.” Ultron commended as he flew in through the dead winter trees. “One is all we need.”  



	2. Kidnapped? Talk It Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! The feedback and love for the first chapter was something that I didn't see coming (pun intended). I wanted this to be a one-shot at first but the response I got from all of you wonderful people inspired me to create a sequel ... and maybe a third after this ;) Of course, I duly apologise for taking _so_ long but you've been so patient with me and I thank you. *Tips imaginary hat*
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this and I would absolutely love to hear your feedback. Replying to your comments is the best thing about uploading stories! <3

  
[ ](http://i.newsarama.com/images/i/000/139/295/i02/wandaandpietro.jpg?1416612387)

Throat dry, clothes wet from the ice, dusty air filling her lungs - you had never felt so uncomfortable. You took in a deep breath and choked on the dryness of the surrounding air. A cough forced its way through your body and your eyes sprung wide open when you felt your body ache. Turning to the side, you propped yourself up on your elbow and waited until the coughing fit ceased. Eventually your body stopped shaking and allowed you to look around and see where you were. 

The place, you were currently lying on the ground of, was murky and dimly lit. There were abandoned stations and steel beams that hung from the ceiling. Aside from a leaking pipe, there were no actual voices in the air which gave you the chills. It felt like a ghost town. With a small groan, you sat up and slowly steadied yourself on your feet. Taking a few tentative steps, you found that walking wasn't difficult if you ignored the ache in your head and throbbing in your spine. 

Your mind flashed with sudden memories of why you were in pain and you remembered the snowy battle in scattered fragments: the Avengers, mercenaries, the shock of electricity in your back, kissing Pietro. You were quite unaware of the small smile tugging at your lips upon the memory of the latter. You had caught him off-guard and Quicksilver seemed ... smitten. 

Was that the right word to describe what you saw on his face behind the confusion? 

**Thump!**

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a strange sound from the other side of the closed door in the wall. Being trapped in an unknown location, the door was the first thing you should have spotted, according to an old lesson with Steve Rogers. You slowly made your way to the dark grey, steel exit and placed your fingers on the freezing handle. Clenching your jaw as the cold metal bit at your hand, you fastened your grip and pushed the handle down. Pulling the door wide open, you wished you hadn't done so. 

"Oh, you're awake." Pietro said. He stood directly in front of you with Wanda to his right. If you had the energy, you might have punched Pietro in the nose. 

"Good. We can begin testing." A mechanical yet snarky voice chimed in. You frowned for only a mere second before your heart stopped at the sight of Ultron - new and shiny and just as deadly. 

Pietro and Wanda took a step forward and, to maintain your distance, you trekked backwards. You had made it back to the middle of the room when Wanda stretched out her arms and locked you in place with her powers. Surrounding your feet was a swirl of scarlet energy that rooted you firmly. There was no way you could bend your knees and it felt as though you were paralysed from the waist down with your arms glued to the sides.

Wanda turned away from you and looked up at the floating mechanics for instruction. They spoke of a plan, unexpected bumps, and how the last test subject simultaneously combusted – but none of that actually registered to you at that moment because your eyes were fixed on Pietro. He was simply staring at you with furrowed brows like he had in the forest. 

His face was soon obstructed by his sister and you watched as Wanda approached with caution. The Scarlet Witch brought her hands forward and her red magic came to light, dancing around her fingers beautifully. You watched with fear and intrigue as the glowing stream of light whirled into the air and circled around your head. You felt its warmth brush against your forehead and flinched, remembering Wanda's comment about the last person to undergo the treatment. 

It was quite sudden when it happened, but the red stream broke off and absorbed itself into your mind - painfully. You threw your head back and let out a shrilling scream as your brain was being forcibly raided for information. You were so busy fighting the pain that you never saw Pietro wince and turn away. 

“Is this absolutely necessary?” Pietro asked Ultron, who floated lower to be at level with the enhanced human.

“Whether it’s necessary or not, she’s an ‘Avenger’. She supports Stark wholeheartedly.”

“What?”

“Yes, Pietro. She doesn’t care that Stark is the reason that you lost everything.” Ultron informed, paying close attention to how the information settled in Pietro’s mind.

The AI thought that it would work in his favour and Pietro would be more motivated than before but all he could see was confusion. It seemed like Pietro was being put through a dilemma – one side of him ignited with the spark of getting revenge on the Stark’s while the other was distressed by the torture unfolding before him. 

“That’s enough, Wanda.” Ultron instructed holding up his hand. Wanda retracted her hand and released you from the magical binds, causing you to fall to your knees. With his sister back at his side, Pietro felt Ultron turn away towards the exit.

“I’ll give you a moment to sort this out.” Ultron said. “Come, Wanda, we must prepare.” 

Wanda looked to her brother for the final confirmation and received a nod before following the robot out. The door closed leaving a faint ring in the air and the sound of you catching your breath. Pietro looked down at the Avenger and frowned.

“Why did you join the Avengers?” he asked. Upon hearing the question, you started laughing as you looked up, taking Pietro by surprise. 

“Really? That’s your question?” You wondered with a raised eyebrow and hummed inquisitively. “I thought you’d ask about our snowy kiss.” 

You heard Pietro take in a sharp breath and shift from his place by the door to the other end of the room. As he did so, you used your arms to hold your body up and felt a chill up your spine as the cold slithered from the ground, through your palms and into your body. 

“My family was destroyed because of a bomb made by Stark.” Pietro said, distracting you from the bitter cold. 

“I know and, believe me when I say, I am truly sorry.”

“And yet after knowing all of this you still support him. Why?” Pietro asked.

“The Avengers are my family. Despite all of their individual flaws, I will always support them.” 

Thor accidentally brought Loki and a Chitauri army, Natasha hid her past, Bruce messed with radiation, Tony had a knack for screwing things up, HYDRA followed Steve, and Clint stole her favourite cereal every morning. You mentally listed.

“Well, I can’t support what _your_ family did to mine.” Pietro stated when he stopped walking and changed direction to exit the room, only stopping once more when he heard you speak out from behind.

“I’m not asking you to see things through my perspective, Pietro. Only that you see Ultron for what he really is because he will screw you over without a moment’s notice.” You warned. 

Judging from his posture, Pietro had listened to your words but it wasn’t enough to keep him from leaving and locking the doors behind him. Letting out a sigh, you ran your numb fingers through your messed up hair.

“Yeah, good talk.” 

“That’s not how I saw it.” 

You jumped at the uninvited voice and turned around in time to see Ultron emerge from a shadowy corner. That sneaky piece of metal!

“Spying on conversations, Ultron? How far from Tony’s personality do you think you are?” You asked honestly concerned about how Stark-like the robot was at times. Ultron had a look of offense plastered over his face for a quick second before he threw your comment out the window. 

“How long were you there?” You inquired. 

“Long enough.” Ultron replied simply and circled around the room – footsteps heavy and faintly creaking. “Wanda, couldn’t find anything in your mind. Care to explain?” 

“Maybe she’s not as good as you think she is.” You retorted. 

“Oh, she’s good. After all, it was her mind tricks that caused Stark to bring me to life.” 

It was all piecing together now. Tony went down into Strucker’s lair on his own when he was retrieving the sceptre. If Wanda was still in the building with him, it would explain his edginess after returning home. She could tap into the minds of another person – what if she tapped into Tony’s fear?

Caught up in your thoughts, once again, you hadn’t noticed that Ultron was now standing directly above you. 

"What are the Avengers planning?" Ultron asked as he stooped down to your level. His face was so close to yours that you had to fight the impulse of fainting at the overwhelming scent of heated metal. 

"You know that I don’t know but you still ask the question. I’m finding it hard to believe that you’re different from your creator." 

Ultron let out a chilling chuckle, clearly fascinated by your attitude to the situation and fastened his hand around your throat. Feeling the metal fingers press hard against your fragile bones, you were compelled to look the robot in the eye. 

"They're coming for you, Ultron." You said and cried out when he began to choke you. “Pinocchio’s going back on his shelf.” 

“We’ll see." Ultron replied nonchalantly with a sinister smile and forced your head into the ground. There was not enough force to kill but it did echo through the room and knock the Avenger out cold. 

“There are no strings on me.” He reiterated.


	3. Never Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned and I present to you, the next chapter! Your feedback has been amazing and I cannot thank you enough *tips imaginary hat*
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this and I would absolutely love to hear your feedback. Replying to your comments is my favourite thing! <3

  
[ ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/1/17/Ultron_%26_The_Twins_approach_The_Avengers.png/revision/latest?cb=20150417030439)

Chaos. That's what it could be described as - absolute and utter chaos. Ultron was battling it out in the air with Tony in his Iron Man suit while several of his metal minions had taken to attacking Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha on the ground. 

_Why couldn't a simple rescue be just that - simple?_

When you woke up from Ultron's attack, you found that the door to the room, in which you were kept prisoner, was left unlocked and your (empty) pod belt waiting for you on a table. You discovered that you were on a ship and followed the sudden sounds of explosions and gunfire to your team attempting a rescue. 

You had approached a bridge-like structure from where the crazy happened and saw Wanda run off to some unknown part of the ship while Steve was about to be ambushed by a robot. Taking your chance, you ran across the bridge and tackled the robot to the ground, startling Steve in the process. 

"(Y/n)?" Steve called out as he recognised the woman pulling apart the robot. You looked up at him and grinned. 

"Hi, Steve. Great rescue plan." 

Steve smiled in relief at your comment but quickly frowned at the head wound you received. He placed a gentle hand on your head and observed the damage. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. You shook your head and opened your mouth to respond with a simple 'not much' but your eyes were drawn to a fast approaching robot behind the soldier. 

"Heads up!" You warned and Steve whipped around to take on the metal monster. You watched him fight for a mere minute before Steve glanced back and called out for you to look behind. Doing as you were told, you saw another robot running toward you. 

When it got close enough, you jumped forward, wrapped your legs around the neck of the robot and brought it down. As it was temporarily stuck, you grabbed a loose metal beam from the ground and embedded it into its chest. You watched as the light faded from its eyes and stood up to catch your breath. 

"Steve, when I was with Ultron I realised some things." You said seriously. 

"What is it?" Steve asked as he narrowly missed a robots attack to his head. 

"That for a super awesome team we don't have a rally cry and our code names suck." 

Steve chuckled as he used his shield to decapitate another robot. Thor brought a flurry of lightning and fried the few robots trying to strangle him. 

"I am proud that you were not in fear for your life, (Y/n)." He beamed and looked up in the air with a concerned expression. He swung his hammer in circles as he noticed more robots flying in while you pulled the metal from the destroyed robot at your feet. Steve ran up to the pair of you and stared at the new arrivals. 

"Here's your new mission," Steve said. "Make code names for the Maximoff twins that don't suck."

"Golden rule?" You asked as you twirled the beam in your hand.

"I believe not getting killed would be ideal." Thor chimed in which made you grin. Unfortunately, your smile was interrupted by a terrifying sound of whirring from behind. Whipping around, you saw a half-functioning robot lunge at you, its mechanical fingers determined to tear through your chest. 

Unable to think of how to stop it, you felt another force tackle into your side and cause you to fall over the railing. You heard Steve shout your name but the sound of air rushing past your ears made it difficult to know for sure. 

You wondered how long you had been falling for and your meeting with the ground came on cue as you smashed into empty wooden crates. You weren’t fully healed from the snowy forest and felt your back ache far more than before. The dust from the broken crates filled your lungs and you started coughing again, this time each cough felt like you were being trampled on by an elephant as your chest hurt from, presumably, a broken rib. 

It wasn't until you turned to the side to get yourself up that you noticed two arms around your waist. Forcing them off, you jumped out of the mess and looked at who it belonged to: a young man with silver hair who rubbed his face as he too recovered from the fall.

"Are you being serious?" You asked furiously. Pietro was the last person you wanted to see. 

"That's your first question?" Pietro replied with a pained smirk. His sped up metabolism allowed him to heal faster and, soon enough, he was back on his feet. Finding another metal beam on an abandoned table, you grabbed it and swung the metal rod at his head. 

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked as he dodged without effort.

"You don't know who you picked a fight with, Pietro!" You snapped, swinging again and failing miserably. At this point, Pietro was fairly amused at how you had the energy following your fall. 

"Can you put the metal beam down?" He requested now getting bored of dodging. "You look ridiculous." 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You asked through strained breaths. You brought the beam over your shoulder to hit Pietro across his arm but - in the blink of an eye - it was swiped from your fingers. Pietro took hold of your weapon and walked over to a bench where he placed it down to send you a message that wasn't there to hurt. 

"I know what you think. But I'm not-" Pietro said and turned around only to be met with a fist to his face. 

Stumbling backwards, Pietro covered his nose with his hands and looked at you with a bewildered expression. You shook your fist as the pain of breaking his nose echoed through your bones and rippled to that broken rib. Perhaps punching an 'enhanced' wasn't the brightest of ideas. Pietro began healing at a rapid rate and his pain quickly subsided which allowed him to try to reason with you again. However, the second time he spoke, he was struck down with a vibranium shield. 

"Stay down, kid." Steve said and ushered you away from him to higher grounds. 

Steve's plan was to get you to safety, beside Clint, where you'd be kept out of the line of fire. Clint was two levels above so Steve guided you to a rusty staircase that was currently free from robots and mercenaries. 

"Guys, have we got what we came for?" Tony asked over the team's earpieces just as Steve and you had reached up the first flight of grated stairs. 

"She's a ‘who’ not a ‘what’, Stark." Steve chastised in return and you stared at the solider as you rushed up the second flight, chest still ebbing with pain.

"Did he just -?" You began to question but Steve shook his head quickly. 

"Uh- I'm sure he didn't mean it." Steve lied hopelessly. You would have made a commented on his inability to lie but, when you reached the top landing of the stairs, you were noticed by several of Klaw's men. 

Steve pulled your arm and ran up to the next level, dodging the bullets that were being fired from behind. When the stairs stopped, Steve turned around and threw his shield at the mercs, knocking all of them over the iron railing. You, however, began to feel the repercussions of swinging at Pietro with a head wound and became lightheaded. Steve caught onto your look of confusion and rushed over. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. You were inclined to lie and say 'yes' but, for the first time in your 'Avengering', you couldn't manage the words. Steve's concern for your well-being heightened and so, he looked over the edge of the rails and saw Clint firing arrows on the level below.

"Barton, we're one up. I'm sending her down." He said over the comm. 

Clint stopped shooting and looked up, instantly spotting the blue of Steve's costume. He loaded an arrow and fired it over to where you and Steve stood. The arrow sank itself into the wall behind the duo and had a metal wire trailing behind which would allow for you both to glide down. 

You pulled your belt off and fastened it around the wire, secretly hoping that it wouldn't snap midway. Steve helped you get a firm grip and took in a deep breath as you swung your legs over the rails. With one strong push, your feet left solid ground and you zip-lined down to Clint. 

Despite air hitting your face and your stomach turning, you sought comfort in the drawing closer of your friend’s face. With the speed you were descending at, you feared that you would smack into him but, thankfully, Clint was prepared to have you stop with minimal pain. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kept you steady. Letting go of the belt, you felt Clint gently lower you to the ground and assist in finding your footing once more.

"There we go. All in one piece." He said optimistically and looked up to where Steve was watching. The Captain would have joined you but he was quickly pursued by the mercenaries that he toppled off the staircase and engaged in battle. Steve used his shield to break the wire that connected the two levels and returned to his fight. You looked over at Clint and saw that he also had resumed firing arrows. 

"You're unusually quiet." Clint teased in an attempt to keep the air light. You watched over his shoulder as he knocked several soldiers and robots down. 

"Crazy robots do that to you." You replied with a small smile. Clint loaded two arrows and sent them whizzing into some metal chests. 

"I saw the Maximoff kid save you. Any ideas why?" He wondered, glancing at you briefly. You shook your head and frowned as the dizziness returned. 

"I don't know." 

A true answer because you punched Pietro amidst his explanation. Clint knocked out the remaining mercenaries and the entire warehouse fell silent. He was about to address you but heard an odd movement from behind. Whipping around, Clint saw Wanda sneaking up on you and, very quickly, pushed his friend out of the way and placed an electrified arrow on the head of the telepathic girl. 

"We're not avid fans of mind control." He told her. As Wanda cried out in pain, a blur of silver ran past you and pushed Clint into the next room through the glass panel. Pietro pulled the arrow off his sister and took her in his arms before looking at directly at you. 

"I thought you were different." He said and sped off with a light whistling sound. Unfortunately, with everything that happened and the pain you were in, your mind had reached its limit. 

Seeking comfort in the darkness that appeared, you passed out – again.


	4. Apples, Barns, and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so kind! Honestly, each comment brings about a smile on my face and always lifts my mood. Kudos for all the kudos *Tips imaginary hat*
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and _*whispers*_ the next one has a lot more of Pietro!

  
[ ](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/e/ea/Barton's_Farm_Low.png/revision/latest?cb=20141031192521)

Apples. Cinnamon. Pastry. 

There was a delightful scent in the air that held a perfect combination the three. Confused at why you were smelling apple pies, you tried to remember what had happened before you fell asleep - that's when it hit you. 

You didn't fall asleep. You had collapsed - for the third time.

"The ship." You whispered to yourself upon realisation. 

Opening your eyes and springing up from the cotton sheets you were covered in, you looked around at the unfamiliar room. It had only a few ornaments and was very simplistic. You got out of the bed and saw that you were dressed in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. 

Growing all the more puzzled, you stepped over to the large mirror and stared at yourself. Your head wound had been stitched up and the swelling had decreased. You lifted your shirt to observe your body and spotted several bruises on your back from where you hit the crates and, judging from the lack of pain, your broken rib had also been dealt with. 

The waft of apples pies filled your nose again and this time you heard voices coming from below. Squinting as you focused your ears, you tried to make out who they belonged to but a constant clanging made it difficult. 

Eventually, you gave up - the only way to know who was in this house was to go down and investigate. You pulled your top down, grabbed a hairbrush from the dressing table, and stepped softly towards the door, successfully prying it open with no sound. 

You entered into a small corridor and followed it to the top landing of a staircase. Listening carefully, it sounded as though the source of the voices came from the level below. You gripped the hairbrush tight and crept down the stairs, sticking close to the wall. As you got lower, you were able to make out what they were saying in fragments. 

"... know something ..."

" … tortured ..."

"Preheat the oven."

_Preheat the oven? What kind of crazy people had you been kidnapped by?_ Now beside the door, you could hear them walking about and took in a deep breath before making your move. 

"Alright! Step away from your weapons and no one gets hurt." You demanded and stepped out into the opening of the kitchen where you saw Steve, Laura and Clint staring at you - friends, not enemies.

"This is one of those times when I'm glad the kids are busy playing with Nat outside." Laura smiled and Clint popped an apple piece in his mouth as he nodded. Steve held back his chuckle at the sight of you armed with a hairbrush and stepped over to you slowly. 

"We're not armed, (Y/n). It's us." He said. You looked at them for a little while longer and then lowered the hairbrush. Steve grabbed a glass of water from the table and handed it to you.

"Bruce said that you would suffer from some memory scrambling, what do you remember?" He asked curiously. You frowned as you took the glass and thought back to the events of the past several days. 

"The HYDRA base, kidnapped by Ultron and you all showing up on that ship." You replied and looked around at the lack of team members. "Where are Bruce and Thor?" 

"Thor left as soon as we touched down and Bruce is taking a shower." Clint replied. 

"What about Tony?"

Just as you had asked, the billionaire walked into the kitchen with Nick Fury trailing behind. When last you heard, he faked his death and was deep underground, so he took you by surprise. 

"Look who's finally awake." Fury said as he walked over. You shook his hand and watched him move to greet Clint before turning your attention back on Tony and Steve. 

"What -?" You began to ask but was cut off by Tony nudging Steve on the arm. 

"Want to finish log chopping?" He suggested to which Steve nodded and followed Tony out onto the farm. Laura also took her leave to accompany Natasha on the porch. 

Adjusting to the entrance and exits of your friends, there was a small headache ebbing in the side of your temple and Clint pulled out a chair for you to sit on when he saw you rub your head. Taking a seat, you sighed and looked up at your arrow-shooting friend. 

"What happened after I passed out?" You asked seriously. Clint sighed, contemplating whether or not your mind was strong enough to grip the story, and began drying the dishes with a checked-cloth. 

"The team took a hit. The Maximoff girl got into their heads and Bruce lost control for a while. I brought everyone here so you could all recover." 

That seemed logical. 

"What about you?" Fury wondered as he turned to look at you properly. "How are you holding up?"

"Nothing the classic ‘Barton Apple Pie’ can't cure." You smiled and took another sip of water. Clint began talking about his pastry pride but his voice drowned out in your mind as you started to fall into the dark parts of your mind. 

_So much blood. Too many bodies. You walked through a graveyard of people you failed - parents, children. A black smog began covering the corpses and you were drawn to look ahead. Standing before you were the Avengers, Pietro and Wanda. You moved forward to reach out for them but found that you were tied to an endless steel beam that disappeared into the sky. Ultron's robots ran past you and began slaying your friends before your eyes. One by one, bodies fell to the ground and your voiceless screams did nothing. Pietro was dragged to stand in front of you and he looked at you helplessly._

_"I thought you were different." He said and was brutally stabbed with a metal hand. His blood joined the growing pool of red and you were left to stare at the bodies by your feet._

"(Y/n), you with me?" Fury asked and you were suddenly pulled back from the horror show in your mind. 

Fury had jumped up and you didn't know why until you looked down. The glass of water you had been holding lay shattered on the table and your hand bled from the broken fragments that got caught in your skin. Fury began dusting the glass from the table as Clint quickly grabbed the first aid kit with the intention of helping but you took the medical supplies from his hands and moved towards the stairs. 

"Just let me -"

"It's fine, I can do this." You called back, leaving Clint and Fury to exchange puzzled expressions. 

Stitching yourself was something you had grown accustomed to. After the clean-up, you busied yourself with filling your belt with pods. None of the team had come upstairs to get you and you assumed that it was them 'giving you space'. You started drifting back into the bloodied vision but your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the wooden door frame. Turning around, you smiled at who stood in the doorway. 

"Laura." You smiled. "What's up?" 

"I asked Tony to take a look at our tractor but he got caught up in the moment and forgot. I know its bad timing but I wondered if -"

"Sure thing. I'll do it right now while everyone's busy downstairs." You replied, far too eagerly, and followed you friend out. 

You could hear the voices of the team from the kitchen mixed with the sound of the Hawkeye’s kids playing around with what sounded like crayons. None of them paid attention to your descent from the staircase and so, you slipped out onto the farmland while Laura went off to her children. 

What you didn't know was that it was all a plan to clear your mind. 

Night had fallen and you didn’t realise how long you had been cooped up inside. The barn wasn't too far away from the house and you occupied yourself with listening to the calm sound of the animals and the breeze whipping around your face while staring up at the stars. It was beautiful and you wondered how many times Clint would have considered leaving SHIELD for this life. 

Catching yourself in time, you almost smacked into the barn door while you drowned yourself in pleasant thoughts. You really needed to stop doing that. Pushing your way past the doors and into the barn, you spotted the tractor directly stationed in front and smiled at the name painted on it. 

"Oh, Deere." You chuckled as you approached the red vehicle. "What's the matter with you?"

You and Natasha had purchased the tractor and given it to Clint as both a joke and a housewarming gift. You circled the vehicle and, when behind, heard a faint crunch of barn hay from the other side. 

You bent down and reached under the truck for Clint's hidden bow and arrows. Staying quiet, you loaded an explosive arrow and stepped out into the open. You had been expecting a killer robot but, instead, was faced with Pietro Maximoff. 

Pietro looked like he had been searching for you and took a step forward, only stopping dead in his tracks when you pulled the drawstring back and aimed for his chest.

"One more step and I'll blow this barn up." You warned and wondered why Pietro was suddenly giving you a strange look. _Ah yes, his history with Tony’s missiles._ "Poor choice of words, I know." 

"I'm not here to fight you." Pietro said with his hands raised. You maintained eye contact with the speedy boy and smirked mockingly. 

"You kidnapped me, watched my torture, randomly saved me from a robot, and now have risked the safety of my friends and followed me to this barn." You listed and then changed your expression from one of amusement to one that read pure focus. "What's your game, Pietro? Because I'm having a hard time piecing you together."

"I just want to talk. Please, I don't have much time." He replied. You didn't want to take a chance but it didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon. If Pietro was on the clock and stayed for too long, you could endanger the lives of Barton's family with an attack from Ultron. 

"You have five minutes." You said and Pietro gave a curt nod in thanks. 

"Ultron is hiding something from us." He confided. 

"That's hardly surprising." You retorted with a gentle eye roll. 

"Wanda is terrified." 

"Uh-huh - and?" 

"And I was hoping you'd help us?" Pietro requested to which you chuckled and lowered your weapon. 

"Oh, that's rich. You and your sister just sent me and my friends into an emotional turmoil and you want me to help?" 

"I know we haven't spoken in favourable circumstances but Wanda believes something big is about to happen in Seoul." 

_Seoul was where Dr Cho worked. Did Ultron plan to involve her?_ There was something about Pietro’s information that seemed genuine.

"You're the only one who'll listen."

"I don’t know …"

"Please?" Pietro pleaded with the most gentle expression it could have rivalled that of a puppy.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." You sighed with a nod, mentally cursing him for having a good reason. Pietro smiled with relief and turned around to leave. You watched as he crossed the hay covered ground to the barn door and steading your weapon in one hand to rest the other on your waist. 

"Hey," you called out and caught his attention. "Sorry about the nose." 

Pietro stopped his foot in mid-step and turned around with a chuckle. 

"No hard feelings. I didn't -"

"- see it coming?" You guessed with a small laugh. 

"Something like that." Pietro replied. 

_The moonlight seeped through the small creaks in the barn roof and caused Pietro’s blue eyes to twinkle. It bathed his silvery hair with an ethereal glow before he sped off into the night. You stared blankly at where Pietro had stood and tried to come to terms with what you had just seen. The enhanced looked like some mythical -_

"Earth to (Y/n)." 

Turning to your left, you saw that everyone had been eyeing you wearily and you remembered that you were back in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. 

"What?" You asked, completely confused. "The walk was fine." 

Natasha frowned at your comment and turned to look at you. 

"You already told us that." She reminded. Clint put the dish cloth away and folded his arms. 

"Are you okay? You've been pretty out of it lately." 

"I'm fine." You answered quickly. Fury squinted with his good eye and stared at you with suspicion. 

"You sure? Because that Maximoff kid messes with minds."

"Scarlett Witch." 

"Excuse me?" Fury asked, very confused at your sudden interruption. 

"That's her code name." You said and gave a small nod to Steve who smiled. 

"Well, I'm glad you're making code names while the world is under threat." Fury muttered. 

"Hey, don't you have those shield pods?" Clint asked from the kitchen. You looked at him and squinted as you thought before nodding with the memory. 

"Yeah, I almost I forgot I had those." 

"Shield pods?" Steve wondered and you turned to face the captain leaning on the door frame. 

"They're pods that, when aligned, can emit a concentrated energy barrier. They're electrified so, if you're outside and touch it, you'll feel like you've been tasered." You explained. 

"How many do you have?" Bruce asked as he glanced at the drawing of the butterfly. 

"Only a handful of those and one mega-shield pod that can only be activated from the outside. It's more of a break-in-case-of-emergency thing, I'm still working on it."

"Keep working on it. We're going to need all the firepower we can get out hands on." Fury said. "Hopefully, we can figure out what Ultron's next move is so -"

"Seoul." You interjected. "Whatever Ultron's planning, it's going to happen in Seoul." 

All heads turned to you with the same expression of confusion and surprise at this sudden knowledge. Clint gave a slow nod in your direction with an eye squint. 

"Remember when I said you were acting off...?"

"Ultron mentioned Seoul when I was kidnapped." You lied. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked with an irritated sigh. 

"Because you were all so busy tripping over your mental wires, I didn't want to add to the stress." You defended. Tony tilted his head in your general direction and squinted. 

"And you weren't?" He questioned. 

"I don't need to explain myself to the person whose psychotic-rage-robot kidnapped and tortured me." You snapped back and set the billionaire in place. Tony shook his head and looked away as you addressed the rest of the team. 

"We don't have any other leads. Seoul is our best chance."

Everyone glanced at each other and communicated with their eyes. They were thinking along the same lines as you and eventually nodded in unison

"Then Seoul it is."


	5. Win Some, Lose One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person! I owed this to you all a long time ago. And while I took some time away from writing, I just want to tip this imaginary hat to all of you for being so patient with me. Thank you all for reading, commenting and liking my works and, I promise, to do my best in uploading more frequently. Also, I apologise for any mistakes that might be found in this.
> 
> **I love you guys!**

  
[](http://cdn.screenrant.com/wp-content/uploads/Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-footage.jpg)  


  
Pietro's information was right. Ultron's next move was in Seoul and you were now caught up in the heat of it. 

You weren’t supposed to be there - in fact, Bruce was very specific about you not engaging in battle and focusing on recovery. But you couldn't idly sit by and wait while your friends risked their lives to protect civilians from Ultron. Natasha, in particular, was reluctant to allow you on the journey but, upon hearing Steve's combat strategy, realised that they'd need all the help they could get. You were definitely going to be in a heap of trouble for disobeying the doctors’ orders but that wasn’t on the top of your priority list as you were currently preparing to jump out of the quin-jet. 

"Okay, remind me how this isn't the worse thing you've done?" Clint asked tensely from the pilot’s seat. He could hear you scurrying about the back but couldn't look back as he was busy dodging attacks from Ultron's robots. 

"Relax, my prototype was designed to -"

"Prototype? (Y/n), you haven’t tested that thing?" 

"Just fly straight and let me worry about blowing up in mid-air." You snapped. 

Clint was referring to your hover-board. Tony had given you free reign in the R&D department when he built the tower and you built yourself a board that flew. Your calculations and engineering were flawless but you hadn't actually put a person on the board to test it. There wasn't any time left for tests and you had to take a leap of faith in your skills as Steve was on the ground, fighting Ultron in a jam-packed civilian train and needed back up. 

"Guys, I'm with the package." Natasha's voice loomed over the jets speakers. Just as her message transmitted, Clint lost the robots that were firing at the both of you and noticed that they diverted back to the truck. 

"Damn it." He muttered, knowing that Natasha was in danger and steadied the jet to trail behind the train. He flicked some switches overhead and held his finger on a white one. 

"Ready?" He questioned. You looked down at where your feet were magnetically strapped to the hover board and nodded. 

"Let's do this." You replied and saw your friend press the final button. 

The floor gave way beneath you and you fell into skies. The wind hit your face and your board activated instantly. You felt like you were falling only for a few seconds before being steadied on your device. Balance came naturally as you had become proficient in surfing down the staircase railing using Steve’s shield. 

Working off the sense of pride, you quickly whipped yourself into Avenger mode and made for the train that was speeding away. You spotted the gaping hole in the side of the train while hearing the jet engine grow ever distant as Clint flew off to help Natasha and flew beside the running train. 

You heard loud grunts and metallic whacks being thrown about from within and it was clear that Ultron was giving Steve the official ‘train-ride welcome’. Calculating your timing, you pulled out a smoke pod from your belt and threw it into the hole before following its’ path with a sharp turn. You flew into the, now smoky, carriage and made out where Ultron stood as his red eyes glowed through the smog. You heard Steve groan and shuffle to his feet by your right, listened to the terrified whispers of the civilians, and spotted Wanda’s glowing red hands behind Ultron.

As the distraction pod lifted, Ultron didn’t look pleased with losing time because of your petty trick and peeled two sharp shards of metal from the wall of the train. He then hurled them towards you in the hopes that you would be wounded enough for him to do what he came for. You dodged the first piece of metal with ease but the second came in too fast. You cried out as the metal sliced into your arm and as the pain settled in, you stepped off your board and stumbled backwards.

Ultron raised his hand towards you while you were momentarily distracted and sent a beam of concentrated energy in your direction. You only managed to see a glimpse of red before you felt familiar hands circle your waist and pull you away with such speed that it almost felt surreal. A window shattered as a result and Ultron, in a burst of anger, derailed the train by killing the driver before making his escape through the carriage hole. 

The train inertia hit you all and Steve fell backwards into the wall while Wanda bumped into the seats. You felt your back press against the steel train pole and Pietro held onto you more tightly as the train rocked. You didn’t know he was there but you were thankful that he was. He shielded his face in the crook of your neck, accidentally brushing his lips against your skin, and you felt a jolt of electricity surge through your being. You moved your shoulder slightly to look up at the silver hair and blue eyes of the man and saw that Pietro was staring back with the intensity and care of a guardian angel. He wanted to check on his sister but he couldn't tear his eyes away from you. He watched intently as your lips parted to speak but the sound of your voice never reached his ears as you were interrupted.

"You can let her go." Steve said sternly, eyeing the way Pietro was holding the Avenger. Instantly, Pietro released his grip and you stepped back, creating some distance. Pietro nodded curtly and cleared his throat. 

"Thank you for coming." He said appreciatively looking at you and then at Steve's hardened expression. 

"We need to keep civilians out of the train’s pathway." Steve told them and Pietro leapt into action.

"On it." He said and disappeared with a faint whistle. You ran over to where you hover board had been knocked over to sit beneath the train seats and strapped yourself on. 

"I've got heavy magnetic pods that'll keep the train from deviating." You added and flew off after Pietro. 

Once again airborne, you followed the wisps of silver-blue to the front of the train and began throwing pods on either side to mark as a pathway. The silver pods hit the ground with a heavy thud and activated instantly, emitting a low hum as the electromagnet inside kept the train steady. As you continued, you could feel Pietro buzzing past as he got civilians to safety and left a crisp breeze in his wake. 

You laid out all of your pods through the street and were well ahead of the train, which currently looked like a small rectangle, when suddenly you heard a shrill scream in your earpiece - unmistakably Natasha's. Pressing your hand to focus on Natasha's signal solely, you looked away from your pods and to the sky. 

"Widow, do you copy?" 

There was radio silence for a few seconds before static filled your ears and Natasha's comm went dead. Frozen and unable to think of what to do to help, you were pulled - well, more like knocked - out of harm’s way again. 

Pietro had noticed the imminent danger propelling towards you and forced you out of the train’s path. With his main focus being getting you to safety, he didn't see where he was going and accidentally landed you both into a stall on the side of the street. Tumbling into, and breaking, several flower pots, you and Pietro eventually came to a stop with him laying on his back and you resting on his chest. He had a hand on the back of your head to shield you from flying debris and smirked when he heard you gasp.

"You know, for an Avenger, you're distracted a lot." He chuckled. Sadly, however, his smile diminished when he saw the look of distress on your face. He frowned and brushed your cheek gently.

"Are you alright?" 

"No." You whispered. The train screeched to a crooked stop and you moved off Pietro so you could reach Steve who had just jumped out of the metal contraption. 

"(Y/n), are you okay?" He asked routinely and embraced you for a quick hug. 

"Steve -" You said softly trying to explain your fear for Natasha's safety but found yourself unable to form proper words. You didn’t want to believe that something terrible had happened but there was it pit in your stomach that felt otherwise.

"Go help Barton with Nat. We'll meet up at the tower." Steve instructed kindly, understanding the look in your eyes. 

Nodding gratefully, you ran over to the side of the street where your hover-board had landed after the incoming train and hopped aboard your device and flew off after the Quinjet, not looking behind. Steve sighed as he watched you fly off and then looked down to address the twins. He squinted at Pietro when he noticed the longing in his eyes and folded his arms. 

"You have some explaining to do."


	6. Let's Not Start A War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a bit of a gap in uploads but, as always, you are all so patient and kind. I honestly love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it ^.^
> 
> Also, I apologise for any mistakes.

  
[](http://cdn.indiewire.psdops.com/dims4/INDIEWIRE/9a86517/2147483647/thumbnail/680x478/quality/90/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fdl9fvu4r30qs1.cloudfront.net%2F10%2Fec%2Fc8d7ee9e4e56a6adbee8a3434406%2Favengers-age-of-ultron-quicksilver-aaron-taylor-johnson.jpg)

  
Clint and you landed the jet back at the Tower and wheeled out the cradle for Tony and Bruce. You had failed to find Natasha in Seoul and were forced to return home without her. Tony and Bruce met them halfway and took the cradle from your hands. 

"Get some rest, you two. We'll find Nat." Bruce advised and followed Tony back to their lab. You instantly turned your back on Clint and made your way to the elevator. 

"Don't beat yourself over this." Clint called out from behind. He knew you were having a difficult time giving up as the plane ride back was an uncomfortable silence.

"Don't worry, I'm not." You replied bitterly as the doors opened. "I'm going to beat Ultron into a piece scrap metal for this."

* * *

Back in your room, you were packing your gear for the next showdown with Ultron while simultaneously running facial recognition across the globe on your laptop in the hope of finding your friend. You glared at the screen in the hope that it might pick up on your expression and work faster but it continued to find no matches. 

You ran a tired hand through your hair and started to think about Pietro. He happened to look incredibly beautiful in the train and you couldn't help but miss the warmth of Pietro's fingers against your skin when you hit the flower stall. You would have kissed him in that moment _if_ Natasha was safe. With your thoughts now being pulled back to your good friend’s disappearance, you heaved a sigh and cursed Ultron's existence. 

Turning away from your table where the laptop sat, you returned to preparing and accidentally knocked a pod off the bed. You gasped loudly when the silver piece hit the ground with a soft clink and - stayed closed. 

It didn't burst open for which you were thankful, but it meant that something was wrong with your weapons. Scooping the little metal ball from the floor, you grabbed a screwdriver from your bedside table and opened a small latch on the device. There was a red light that blinked and you grew all the more puzzled. The pod in your hand emitted electrical shock waves to whatever it touched and, because of its electrical nature, this specific pod had to be charged. In the Quinjet, the first thing you did was plug your pods into the grid. 

So the lack of charge was a mystery. 

Setting the pod and the screwdriver on the bed, you walked over to the computer panel Tony installed in the wall of every room. You had your retina scanned and the software gave you full access to the buildings schematics. You opened the ones pertaining to your rooms electrical supply and shook your head in disapproval. 

"You've got to be kidding me." You slammed the panel shut and stormed out of the room, through the building and down to the labs. 

"Can someone please tell me why my rooms power supply has been rerouted to the lab of the Science Brothers?" You asked as you entered Tony and Bruce's laboratory. 

Upon noticing the additional presence of Steve, Wanda and Pietro, you realised that you had just interrupted something very serious. 

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to upload JARVIS into the cradle." Steve informed, much to Tony's dismay. You looked from the angry captain to Bruce and Tony with a confused expression.

"Why? It's not like we need a second Ultron on our hands."

"Seriously?" Tony questioned defensively. "You're giving us the talk and not even going to question why Cap invited the Twins?"

"I was with the three of them helping civilians on a train, so no, I'm not going to question their invitation."

"And what makes you think we're not trying to help?" Bruce asked. 

"One word, two syllables: Ultron." You replied. "I know you both mean well but how certain are you that this isn't going to blow up in our faces?" 

"We've got to take the chance that it will work. Think of all the good it has the potential of doing." Tony replied, his voice filled with hope and good intentions. You couldn't deny that all the man wanted to do was help others. 

"And all the bad if it backfires." Steve reminded. 

He too had valid points against uploading JARVIS which only made the situation infinitely more complex. A loud argument broke out between Bruce, Tony, Wanda and Steve until a silver blur whizzed around the room and disconnected the power to the cradle. Standing by Bruce on a transparent platform, Pietro tossed an electrical cord to the side. 

"You were saying?" He sighed, tired of the raised voices and looked over to you. You closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose with a small sigh. 

"That was a foolish move, Pietro." You told him. 

Having found out the hard way that it was never safe to unplug anything in the lab of the Science Bros you knew something bad was about to go down. Just as sudden as Pietro's brash move was, there was a gunshot from below and the silver-haired enhanced fell through the surface he stood on. The warning of a critical power loss appeared on the computer but when Tony moved to inspect it, he was met with a vibranium shield. 

That's when all hell broke loose. 

Steve was determined to stop Tony from the upload and Tony was just as serious to stop Steve while Bruce was working off his personal vendetta against Wanda. You avoided entering the mix and racked your brain for a solution that wouldn't result in Bruce's Code Green and the destruction of the team and tower. Diving to the area of the floor that Pietro had fallen through, you held your arm over the open hole and called for your bird. 

"Hawk! I need my stash!" You shouted over the noise and kept a close eye on where everyone was standing.

As you observed and hoped for a miracle, the feel of cool metal slipped into the palm of your outstretched hand from below and made you smile. 

Jumping back to your feet, you pressed your thumb on a small button on the side of the pod and felt it duplicate in between your fingers. You threw the silver pod with precision so one landed in between Tony and Steve and the other in the center of Bruce and Wanda. Once the pods touched down, they opened and unleashed an invisible barrier between the fighting duos.

All four were startled when they were thrown off balance as away from their opponent. Tony and Steve, unfortunately, had hit the barrier and where thrown backwards breaking glass panels as they went. Upon the sudden quiet that descended on the room, Wanda, Bruce, Tony and Steve looked at you as if you had just shot them. 

"Shield pods really?" Tony asked unbelievably as he dusted broken glass pieces off his shoulder. You shot him a glare and walked over to where Bruce was still standing. 

You were going to respond with a sarcastic correction: "they're barrier pods, doofus" or "you're lucky the mega shield is still in the works" but were cut short with the sudden skidding entrance of Thor. 

The God of Thunder leapt onto the cradle, raised his hammer to the sky and conjured lightning to his weapon. You looked away to avoid being blinded by the light but you were curious to know what Thor was doing. Turning back and using your hand a shield, you saw Thor point his hammer to the cradle and charge it. As soon as he was done, you looked around the room to see the same expression of 'what the hell was that about?' on everyone's face. All waiting to see what would happen with held breaths, the cradle door suddenly burst open and threw everyone back. 

The last thing you saw was Thor tossed like a doll and smoke emanating from the cradle before your feet left the ground and you were helplessly propelled into the air. You were only airborne for a while until you landed on the level below - coincidentally within arm’s length of Pietro and Clint. Shattered glass glittered the ground and as you made to get up, your stomach seared with a sharp pain. Gasping out loud and laying back down, you felt a cold rush of air suddenly to your left. 

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked looking you over. He couldn't see any sign of physical injury. That is - until you lifted your shirt to reveal a small shard of the cradle digging into your body. 

"Damn it." You cursed upon looking at it. As quickly as those words left your mouth, Clint showed up with the emergency aid kit and began to patch you up while muttering under his breath. 

"I am going to have a serious word with those idiots upstairs." 

Without warning, Clint pulled the debris out and, in order to not cry out, you dug your nails into Pietro's leg. 

"Ouch!" Pietro yelped. 

"It'll be worse when you have kids." Clint said without thinking and prepared to stitch the wound until the utensils disappeared from his hands. 

"I can do it faster." Pietro said, ignoring the scowl on Clint's face and, true to his word, stitched you up so fast that it was basically pain-free. 

"I'd rather you didn't just-" Clint began but was interrupted by the sound of more glass shattering above. 

"I'm going to check the story upstairs." Clint said looking at the floor above and pointed at you. "Stay here."

You wanted to challenge that order but decided to wait for a minute or two until the pain in your body subsided. There was too much happened. 

_To b continued…_   



End file.
